Many current refrigerator doors have foamed-in-place insulation. That is a body of insulation, normally a polyurethane, is foamed in the cavity formed by outer door member. An inner door member is mounted to the outer member and covers the insulation. Often the inner member fits within the cavity of the outer door and provides a recess for storing items in the door. In any event the inner door member normally includes a hollow wall structure that projects rearward from the outer door member and is received in the refrigerated compartment. This hollow wall structure provides a vehicle which allows heat to seep past the door gasket to the interior of the compartment. One way to alleviate this problem is by manually filling the hollow wall structure of the inner door member with insulation, such as fiber glass for example. This is a time consuming and messy operation. The heat leakage problem can be solved by foaming-in-place the inner door member. That is by attaching the inner and outer door members and then foaming the insulation to fill in the space defined by the door members. However, such a process is very difficult and involves very high tooling costs for a high volume production environment.